


What's a Few Hours?

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Captain America's birthday is July Fourth. Steve's is the Fifth.





	What's a Few Hours?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 14 prompt: "I thought you had forgotten."

After the Avengers had had a family barbecue and after Tony had organized a fireworks show that rivalled even Macy's display over the bay, Bucky led Steve back to their floor in the Tower a few minutes before midnight and told him to sit at the table and close his eyes. Steve heard Bucky moving around the kitchen.

"Okay, you can look now."

Steve smiled and looked at Bucky with love in his eyes. "I thought you had forgotten."

He set the cupcake down, lit the candle, and slid it in front of him. "Of course not, punk. Happy birthday."


End file.
